Violence is the Only Answer
by CrimsonCape
Summary: Short oneshot Implied SladexRaven and sometimes RavenxRobin...only slightly though...set 10 years after the Titans first met Slade. R


**Hmm, well i know im like writing about 4 stories at the moment, but i just wanted to do a lil implied SladexRaven fic...with violence and crap...so yea...**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will i ever own the teen titans...:(**

**

* * *

**

**Violence is The Only Answer**

Her heart pounded with anger and frustration at the mere sight of him. He had been the one who had almost helped her father bring complete destruction to the universe. He had been the one that had caused so much pain for not only her but also the rest of the team. Having turned Terra against them all, not that she particularly cared having never trusted the girl anyway, but she did care how it had broken Beast Boy's heart. How he had turned Robin against his own team, causing everyone to question him or herself. Why, this man was the most cruel, manipulative man she had ever met. Just looking at him made her want to scream and beat him to a pulp, but alas, she was left powerless and unable to move.

She tried to lift herself up off of the grey concrete floor that lay beneath her but her body so desperately wanted to give in and just wither up and die on the floor. She refused to let him see her defeat; he had already seen it once. He calmly walked over and put out a hand to help her up. She glared at him. What nerve he had to mock her with mad pity. She ignored it and continued to struggle to lift her weight up. "Now Raven, there's no need to be rude. I simply am here to help."

She scoffed at this remark, knowing that he was in fact here to torture her until she gave in and told him what he wanted to know. "I don't need your help." She spat at him, before continuing on her journey of struggling.

"Why, I feel you are in no position to be refusing anything I may offer you my sweet girl." He held out his hand again, and yet again she refused to take it. He was through mocking her with a hint of kindness. He stepped closer, madness seeping through slightly more and wrenched her up off of her feet. "Get the hell off of me." She hissed through gritted teeth, the mere touch of his metal glove made her skin crawl.

"Don't get snappy Raven, I wouldn't want anything to happen to your poor little boyfriend over there." He signalled to the opposite wall, where a crumpled boy wonder lay, unconscious and bleeding with open wounds and fresh bruises.

"You wouldn't dare." She said, not knowing quite why knowing perfectly well that he actually would, but her mouth had just opened and her brain had told her to say it.

"I'm sorry Raven, have we never met before, or have you simply been away with the fairies for the past 10 years." She looked at him, blank terror and hatred glaring in her eyes. He chuckled madly slightly, "I thought so. This war has been going on for too long Raven." He said, walking slightly away, half pacing, as he let go of her and let her feel every ache and pain in her body without his support there to relieve her of it. "It could all be over if you just tell me what I need to know."

"It could be all over," She paused as she began to cough, specks of blood appearing on her hand from her bruised, swollen lips, "but we would be defeated and everything I believe in would be destroyed."

She didn't even see him move, but she felt it as he slammed her against the wall, a hook where chains are attached digging into her back. She winced in pain but he seemed to relish in it. "Does that hurt Raven? Does it kill your body as I stamp another bruised and bloody wound onto your flesh and muscles?"

She refused to answer, to give him the satisfaction of her pain. She needed to fight back, she needed to be released from him. Summoning up the last inch of power she held, she managed to throw him across the room, just so that she had enough time to move away from the wall with the hook loop. Unfortunately for her, he was up within a second of skidding across the floor.

His mask must have been torn off by her power surge meaning he was now revealing scars and all, and the hidden identity that the Titans, formally know as the Teen Titans, had been longing to know for 10 years now. Raven stopped dead in her tracks, any current feeling of pain leaving her mind temporarily as her eyes met the cold grey ones that were fixated on her.

Short, messy brown hair covered part of his face, the back flat against his head having been trapped inside the mask for so long. Her now statue like figure hadn't gone unnoticed. Slade walked over to her once again, that madness almost coming to a full blow and the determination of her feeling his wrath was evident in his gate.

At the last moment she saw him, but it was too late, too late for her to scream out and try to wake Robin. It was too late for her to try and run from him. It was just too late, for his hand had covered her mouth while his body crushed her against that wall once more, the second chain hook, which was merely inches away from the first, digging into the same sore, bruised spot on her back.

Her eyes glistened as tears tried to escape, but she refused to let them. His face leaned in closer, as his body crushed harder, making her eyes glisten more. His face was merely a few millimetres from hers when he opened his mouth and half whispered in that seductive, but oh so maddening voice of his, "You're going to wish you'd never done that."

Raven's eyes widened in terror. She tried to struggle, but she was too weak and his body was crushing her to the wall with too much strength for her to overcome.

His free arm, the one that wasn't covering her mouth and turning her lips an even darker shade of bruised purple mixed with the dark stains of blood, ran along her shoulder, making the dark titan terrified, not knowing what this madman was capable of. He grinned slightly at the scared look written all over Raven's face. He continued to run his fingers along her shoulder, up her neck, sending goose pimples running all over her skin, until her found a lock of her short, dark violet hair.

He twisted and wound it around his finger, almost like a schoolgirl would do when flirting with a boy she liked. Only difference here is that they weren't in school, and the man who was twisting the girl's hair was a psycho who intended on breaking this girl, not caring for her or anything.

Raven closed her eyes, shutting back the tears but it was too much. She turned to hers away, looking at the ceiling and praying that it was all a dream. Praying that the war between good and evil had never happened and that she was back when the Titans were known as the Teen Titans, stopping harmless villains and saving Jump City. She knew that there was no God; she had always been brought up to know that there is evil and no savour, but at this moment in time, faith was the only thing keeping her going. She knew that this was so unlike her; crying and praying, but things aren't always what they appear. Her body had given up its strong, cloaked appearance of emotions. She was breaking down and he knew it, so he kept pushing it until she would finally break.

She didn't know if she was going to die, all she knew was that she wasn't going to be able to hold on for much longer.

He wasn't going to kill her; no it wasn't what he wanted. He had a strange attraction to the young woman Raven had been growing into, but it wasn't love, nor lust. He hated the girl and everything she stood for. He hated the fact that someone with so much evil inside could fight against the side she was supposed to be leading. Instead she fought to bring down everything that was evil with the help of her pathetic friends. When he had taken Robin once more into his world of hatred, he had been sure that Raven would follow, not baring to be without the one she loved, but she just fought and fought until she broke him and he went back to him. He had thought she would have given up after five years of fighting for her lover, but it only made her more determined not to succumb to darkness.

He had had enough of her petty fight and struggle against him. He had had enough of having to look at someone he so desired but would never even think about touching. He crushed her body as much as it would go against the wall, the hook digging in even more. She looked at him and saw the dark madness of hatred reflecting in his eyes. But then she saw something else, something that seemed to drive him to do this. Something that seemed to involve her, but she had no time to ponder as she slipped into darkness.

He let her body fall to the ground and watched as some of her wounds re-opened and began to bleed. "I have no time for you and your petty threats." He spat at her unconscious form before turning to leave the room which held two of the strongest Titans. "The war has only just begun, and there's nothing you can do to stop it." He said. He picked up his mask and placed it back onto his face, before leaving the room in complete darkness, also leaving any desires he had for her with them. Only when he entered that room would he meet them again, and he wasn't planning on that for at least a couple of hours.

Violence is, and always be the only answer to his desire.

* * *


End file.
